An Interesting Conversation
by ilikekaoru
Summary: Yakko has decided to give up on Seravi. Shiine has no choice but to give up on Cha-Cha because of Riya. What could a sudden meeting lead to? An interesting conversation!


Author's Notes: I wrote this about three years ago and I found it in our attic recently. It's supposed to be only a scene from a fic I wanted to write. I soon became too lazy to write the fic and abandoned the idea. Now that I've read it again, I've realized this scene can actually stand alone as one fic. Well, I've decided to put it up since some people might like it; I really hope they would. Anyway, it's just Shiine and Yakko talking. Not exactly romance but this can be a good start.

Disclaimer: I just want to make clear that I do not claim Akazukin Chacha, its characters and story to be mine. I only used them in this fic for entertainment purposes. Don't worry, I won't get paid or get compensated for this. I would appreciate reviews though… heheh… nice ones! By the way, don't flame me if you don't like the pairing, ok? It's Shiine/Yakko, if you don't like, don't read.

An Interesting Conversation

"Seriously Yakko, you never ACTUALLY thought Seravi would return your feelings, did you?" Shiine asked. He and Yakko are lying under a tree somewhere around the mini-forest.

He saw something a while ago; something he wished he didn't. He just had to get away. He soon found himself in the mini-forest where he saw Yakko under this tree looking upset.

"Yes," Yakko answered, looking uncertain. "No… I don't know… It never really mattered to me. All that was important to me was that I loved him and no one else could have him because… he was mine," she continued. "I guess, deep, deep inside I knew I never stood a chance, never did, never will. I just didn't want to admit it. I was afraid that if I did, that one out of a million chances that pigs will fly and Seravi would fall in love with me would even drop to zero out of a trillion. I made sure I wouldn't even think about it. It was ridiculous; I was such a silly girl, wasn't I?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly that sensible when it comes to that either," he grinned.

"Yeah, you weren't," they both chuckled. "Chacha – I never understood whatever you saw in her."

"Yakko, I know to you she's just an annoying little girl bit to me… well, to me, she more than that. I mean sure, she's really stupid a lit of times but there's more to her than a clumsy and annoying Chacha. She just… she cares… she really cares so much it's already idiotic and well... she just makes me feel… something… something good," he smiled, imagining Chacha laughing, smiling, happy… Maybe like how she was just a little while ago with Riya.

"But she never noticed that, Shiine. She never knew you had feelings for her. She never really noticed Riya's either. Normally, it was more than obvious. You risk your lives for her sake. You give her anything you can to make her happy. You always look after her but Chacha never realized what it all meant. Sometimes, she won't even appreciate what you've done for her; no thank yous, no nothing."

"She's done a lot of dangerous stuff for our sake too," Shiine sat up to fully face Yakko.

"That's because she's stupid enough not to know how risky what she was doing was. She wasn't fully aware at times of the consequences of her actions," Yakko also defended her case.

"Sometimes that's the case but not all the time. Riya and I are her best friends in the world. She cares about us a lot and she'd risk her life for us just like we would for her."

Yakko sighed and decided to give in.

"Fine, she would but you said it, she just thinks of you two as her best friends. She still doesn't understand that you want something more than friendship and I think she wouldn't until you actually tell her. Are you going to tell her?" she sat up as well. It was a while before he finally answered.

"No," he looked down away from Yakko's gaze. "Someone already beat me to it."

"Riya… and that's why you're here, am I right?" Shiine looked up and met her questioning eyes again, he nodded. Yakko looked away, grinning. "And of course, Chacha wanted to be with Riya too," he nodded again. "I want to be honest with you, Shiine. If you would've told Chacha first, I don't think she would've chosen you over Riya."

"I know that… Ever since, it's Riya that she really cared about the most. I mean, in that way," the two became silent, both reflecting on everything that has been said.

"Well, we sure are a pair, aren't we?" Yakko sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we have more things in common than we thought," replied Shiine.

"Hmm… interesting," she grinned. "Anyway, that's okay Shiine, she doesn't deserve you anyway. There are a lot of other girls out there who would be willing to return your feelings, who would love you like you love Chacha, maybe even more. I'm sure you'd find the right one soon. She might just be in front of you and you don't even notice it," she looked back at him again, smiling sincerely.

"In… front of me?" Shiine's cheeks started to turn red when he realized how close their faces were to each other. "L-Like who?" Yakko's smile grew wider. She stood up without saying anything.

"Tzutzu likes you a lot Shiine. She really does," she finally replied as she walked away.

"Oh…" Shiine said in a more seemingly disappointed tone after hearing her. 'So she was referring to Tzutzu,' he thought as he watched Yakko's retreating figure. "Of course, who else could she be talking about?" he shook his head. "Right in front of me… Tzutzu…"

THE END

Last Notes: Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
